Unwanted
by StarDust Daze
Summary: Every leaf-bare kits the age of four and five moons are called by their clan leaders 'wanted' or 'unwanted.' This leaf-bare Poppykit must find a way to survive. * THIS PLOT IS NOT MINE. *
1. The calling

Unwanted. A warriors fanfiction.

[ Summary- A 3 and a quarter old moon she-kit named Poppykit, a ginger she-cat with a light cheetah print, She has a white paw on her front right paw. Poppykit has a natural lithe,  
light frame, even ears and a black nose. Here big eyes are like emeralds. Will she ever break away from her best friend, Swiftkit? Swiftkit is a blue eyed, well muscled black tom-kit with glossy sleek fur, he has a long skinny tail and even ears. Her only sister is a dark brown she-kit named Glowkit, who has light blue was the better of the girls. *THE PLOT IS NOT MINE! WARRIORS IS NOT EITHER* ]

But every Warriors storys like,  
Sharp teeth.  
Catching a goose.  
Walking ungraceful.  
Wounds and gashes.  
Perfect pelts.  
Crashing in the Warrior's den.

But we don't care, we're being wanted in our dreams.

But every warrior's like:  
Snobby act.  
Swift.  
Acting like your innocent.  
Faster than lightning.  
Territory.  
Tigers on a twoleg leash.

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your wanted affair.

And we will never be wanted (wanted)  
It don't run in our blood.  
That type of feeling just ain't for us, we crave a different type of life.  
Let me be wanted or just (unwanted)  
You can call me a rogue.  
And warrior i'll stay true,true,true,true.  
Let me live that type of life.

My friends and I try to obey the code.  
We count our marks on the way, to the calling.  
And everyone who knows us knows.  
We're fine with this,we didn't come to be wanted.

But every Warriors storys like,  
Sharp teeth.  
Catching a goose.  
Walking ungraceful.  
Wounds and gashes.  
Perfect pelts.  
Crashing in the Warrior's den.

We don't care, we are being wanted in our dreams.

But every Warriors storys like,  
Sharp teeth.  
Catching a goose.  
Walking ungraceful.  
Wounds and gashes.  
Perfect pelts.  
Crashing in the Warrior's den.

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your wanted affair.

And we will never be wanted (wanted)  
It don't run in our blood.  
That type of feeling just ain't for us, we crave a different type of life.  
Let me be wanted or just (unwanted)  
You can call me a rogue.  
And warrior i'll stay true,true,true,true.  
Let me live that type of life.

ooh ooh oh ooh We're better than anybody dreamed.  
And i'm in love with being unwanted

ooh ooh oh ooh Life is great without a care.  
We aren't caught up in your wanted affair.

And we will never be wanted (wanted)  
It don't run in our blood.  
That type of feeling just ain't for us, we crave a different type of life.  
Let me be wanted or just (unwanted)  
You can call me a rogue.  
And warrior i'll stay true,true,true,true.  
Let me live that type of life.

Then Poppykit and Swiftkit realized it was their song when they sat down and looked at the flat big rock, the 4 leaders of Lakeclan,  
Lightningclan, [The clan she was in.] Airclan,and leader of Darkclan came up.

''The wanteds are, Slashkit, Gingerkit ,Wetkit , Whitekit , and Specklekit.'' Nightstar, a broad shouldered black tom yowled, than hopped flat big rock.

Then the leader of Airclan, Snowstar,a white creamy she-cat with hazel eyes came up.

''The wanteds are, Onekit, Runningkit, Morningkit, Graykit, Mosskit, and Mistkit.'' She yowled, than hopped off the flat big rock and sat by Nightstar.

Then the leader of Lakeclan, Toadstar, a dark brown tom with yellow eyes came forward.

''The wanteds are,Loudkit, Tigerkit, Rockkit, Owlkit, Silverkit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit.'' He yowled, than leaped off the flat big rock and sat by Nightstar.

The last leader was left, Boulderstar, a dark gray tabby tom with big broad shoulders, a broad face, and dark eyes came forward.

''The wanted are, Ashkit,Brightkit,Cloudkit,Stumpkit,Twistedkit,Glow kit,and two other kits-'' Boulderstar said.

It was it, if he called Fernkit and Thornkit, we would be gone, me and Swiftkit, sent away from Glowkit.

And we'll be doomed.

[A/N: Hoped you liked it!] 


	2. The fight

Chapter 2- The fight.

[Last time on Unwanted..]

It was it, if he called Fernkit and Thornkit, we would be gone, me and Swiftkit, sent away from Glowkit.

And we'll be doomed.

[Back to chapter 2]

[ Glowkits Point Of View. ]

I stared as Bolderstar finished off the last two kits.

''Thornkit.. and Fernkit are wanteds!'' He declared and jumped off The Flat Rock.

It was it, Poppykit, my adopted sister, she was too young, I was 5 moons, she was only 3 but almost four moons, she was under-aged.  
Just tall for her age.

But what was going to happen to her?

''Well I guess it is time to call the names of the unwanteds, I will go first I guess.'' Said Nightstar, jumping up onto The Flat Rock.

''The unwanteds are, Bloodkit and Morningkit!'' He yowled, the two kits went on The Flat Rock and sat down by him.

Next it was Snowstar.

''The unwanteds are, Birdkit and Firekit!'' She yowled, the two kits looked down to their paws in shame, coming up.

Next it was Toadstar.

''The unwanteds are,Woolkit and Fiercekit!'' He yowled, the two kits bounced up, probaly not knowing the trouble.

'Probaly Poppykit's age.' Glowkit thought.

Next, it was Boulderstar.

''The unwanteds are, Poppykit.'' He yowled, when Poppykit walked up she kept her head high, when she sat down she stared at all of us, acting like it was normal. No excitement in her eyes.

But no fear also.

''To the arena!'' Nightstar said, trotting off against the trees.

He stopped in a round clearing, it had leaves and grass and mud and moss all over the place. Vines where hanging off the trees.

The unwanted were placed in a round way 2 to 4 fox lengths apart. ''Okay! Okay! All the wanteds go back, he nosed us on the trail, we were gathered away back to camp.

'Oh Poppykit.' I thought.

[Poppykits Point Of View.]

I stared at the kits all around me, confused.

''Okay listen up, when we count down to 0, you start fighting, do it to survive, who ever is the last standing is a wanted, you got it, but don't attack the leaders, me, Toadstar,Boulderstar,and Snowstar.'' Said Nightstar.

We all nodded, but I could see the not-well-hidden fear in the kits eyes.

But I had fear too.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0!

The kits started pounding off, flashing in blurs, running quickly, I started running into the canopy of trees. I could hear the pounding of steps, I whipped my head back, only to see Bloodkit chasing after me.

I pushed my self harder and faster, trying get him off my trail. 'Face him.. Poppykit!' The back of my mind was calling.

So I did, stopped dead in my tracks, I pushed my paws into the ground, whipping back, only to see a black fluffy blur came straight at me,  
claws like tiny thorns, leaping, claws out stretched. But I couldn't move, I was shocked.

Was it over for me? 


End file.
